Born Again
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: InuYasha is about to be born again


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of InuYasha or the song "Born Again"__

_**Well today I found myself**_

_**After searching all tease years**_

_**And the man that I saw**_

_**He wasn't at all who I thought he'd be.**_

Inuyasha was nervous, today was the day his life is going to change; for the better. He started to rock back on his heels. He saw Kagome signal to him. With shaking legs he walked into the water, when he was beside her, she asked him, "InuYasha do you confess that Jesus is your savior?" "Yes, I do." he replied.

_**I was lost when you found me here**_

_**And I was broken beyond repair**_

_**then you came along**_

_**and you sing a song over me.**_

"Now that you've confessed that Jesus is your savior, I now baptize you in the name of the Father, and the Son and the Holy Spirit." She dunked him under the water. As he came up he felt all of his sins being washed away.

*flashback*

"Inuyasha do you want to be baptized?" "Well... I don't know." He had said unsure. " if you did then your sins will be forgiven." She had replied. Inuyasha have thought that over, and it sounded wonderful. "Yes, i'd like that." He had said.

*end flashback*

_**it feels like I'm born again**_

_**it feels like I'm living**_

_**for the very first time**_

_**for the very first time in my life**_

*flashback*

"InuYasha, now that you want to be baptized what are your reasons?" She asked him. "Well, I want all my sins to be forgiven, I want to be able to be with God in Jesus when I leave this world, and I want to be free from my sins." Inuyasha said.

*end flashback*

_**make a promise to me now**_

_**reassure my heart somehow**_

_**that the love that I feel**_

_**is so much more real than anything**_

_**I've a feeling in my soul**_

_**and I pray that I'm not wrong**_

_**that the life I have now**_

_**is only the beginning**_

InuYasha wished that his family could be here to see this, even his older brother Sesshomaru. (even if he was a jerk). he saw the faces of his friends; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame. they were all smiling at him. They had all been baptized years ago along with his brother, and now; it was his turn.

_**it feels like I'm born again**_

_**it feels like I'm living**_

_**for the very first time**_

_**for the very first time**_

_**it feels like I'm breathing**_

_**it feels like I'm moving**_

_**for the very first time**_

_**for the very first time**_

He turned to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome returned the hug smiling at him. when he left the water to change back into his clothes, he saw his brother waiting for him. "So you did come after all." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Little brother I wouldn't miss this day for the world." Sesshomaru said.

_**I wasn't looking for something that was more**_

_**then what I had yesterday**_

_**then you came to me and you gave to me**_

_**life and a love that I've never known**_

_**that I've never felt before**_

forgetting that he was wet, InuYasha hugged his brother tightly. Sesshomaru hugged him back not caring if you got wet. once I was dry and dressed, his brother showed them to her room where his friends and their families were waiting. Miroku, Koga, and there bishop Totosai, we're waiting around a chair. Inuyasha sat in the chair he closed his eyes and felt Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Totosai, place there hands on his head. Then Totosai said " InuYasha Toshiro Takashi, by the power of the priesthood that we hold, recieve the holly ghoast. InuYasha felt warm inside, as though there was another soul inside him. _'so this is what the holly ghoast feels like.'_ Inuyasha thought as he smiled.

_**it feels like I'm born again **_

_**it feels like I'm living**_

_**for the very first time**_

_**I'm living for the first time**_

_**it feels like I'm breathing**_

_**it feels like I'm moving**_

_**for the very first time**_

_**I'm living for the first time**_

_**in my life**_

Inuyasha stood up and shook hands with Miroku, Koga,and Totosai. When he got to his brother, he hugged him and felt tears of happiness leaking from his eyes. He went over to Kagome and hugging her, he whispered. "Thank you Kagome. I feel like I've been born again." Kagome smiled, she was glad she had been able to help, her friends to each be born again.


End file.
